<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SD]俱乐部 by laskyy47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412440">[SD]俱乐部</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47'>laskyy47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧档。</p><p>John死后，行尸走肉的Dean想通过BDSM获得解脱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SD]俱乐部</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“您的称呼？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“咳...James Hetfield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“无法接受的道具和玩法？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“没有。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“是否接受和Dom在过程中性交？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“...不。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“好的，最后一个问题，您的信息就登记完毕了。请问您的安全词是？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“Sa...y”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“没太听清呢，请问可以拼写这个单词吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“S-A-M-M-Y.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Sammy。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean初次去到一个SM俱乐部，是在John刚死去不久，那时他成天钻在Impala车底，想让汽油的味道覆盖全身再燃烧殆尽。他在黑暗中空洞无助地瞪大眼睛，任由阳光晒在他破旧的牛仔裤上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那一天，他努力用自己有限的技巧掩盖了网络足迹，再一个人从废旧的汽车山中走出，他知道Sam也悲伤，但同时也比以往更剧烈地注视着他，他...他走得足够小心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean在等待的过程中睡着了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他从没尝试过这个，可他第一次的时候竟一点都不紧张，也不害怕，Dean  Winchester的确有很多恐惧藏在心里，藏在俏皮放浪的微笑后面，但绝不包括这个。他就只是安静地坐着，不抱有任何期待地等着他的“命运”，恍惚间听见很远的房间里传来机器振动的白噪音，Dean被这声音包围着睡着了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他做了个小小的梦，梦从掉入无限深的水底结束，就像世界上无数个人无数场梦一样，他醒来的时候刚好能从浴缸微凉的水面呼吸上一口空气，就这一口潮湿塞滞的空气，马上又被把他丢入浴缸的男人用嘴唇夺走了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">水充斥过耳膜后让一切声音变得模糊诡异。哦，是个男人，捧着他脸的力气几乎和Dean自己一样大。想象中用残酷手段慢慢折磨他的皮衣女子形象消散了，Dean不记得填表时有过相关的问题，也许他浑浑噩噩中走入的俱乐部本就是这样的俱乐部。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean感到有些不安，并非因为他Dom的性别问题，反正他们不会有直接的性交，合同上都有写。男人用想揉烂他脖颈和脸颊的方式强硬地，粗鲁地吻他让他不安，那稍微有点长的头发和尖尖的鼻尖轻轻触碰他雀斑的感觉让他不安，那双手掌奇异地丈量他臀尖高度的方式让他不安。不安，不安，太多的不安，一股剧烈的心悸忽然击中了Dean，让他的嘴唇被放开后依然难以抑制自己过度的喘息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">拉扯的力量从脖颈传来，Dean那缺氧的头脑缓缓意识到自己目前的处境，他穿来的衣服已经被人剥光，双手被人反拷到背后，似乎这样就能更好地展示出他肩颈和背部的线条，他的内裤被人换过了，阴茎上有一层薄薄的布，固定这一小块布料的带子绕过他漂亮的屁股，而这就是全部了。Dean以一种要被托管的姿态暴露在空气中，眼睛被戴上了皮质的眼罩，一点光都透不进来；脚腕也被人戴上了硬皮镣铐，但并未拴住；他颈部的皮带材质似乎有些不同，像是谁腰部上一段真正的皮带，现在那份拉扯的力量正在那里，强迫着Dean抬起头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">可怕的是，Dean完全不知道这个人是什么时候进来，什么时候给他换上这套衣服，又什么时候把他抱在怀里，放入浴缸的。这近乎不可能，Dean对陌生人的警惕从小被刻在骨子里，而这个世界上大部分人对他来说都是陌生人。这点恐惧让Dean打了个冷颤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的Dom似乎没什么耐心，没等到Dean的动作，就强制把他扯出了浴缸，不太熟悉地形的Dean摔倒在瓷砖上，在那里他的膝盖碰到了男性巨大温暖的脚背。他全身都挂靠在别人腿上，鼻子似乎已嗅到男性赤裸性器的味道，Dean像是被烫到一样，马上躲开了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">不过，房间里的另一个人似乎并不在意Dean的躲闪，他无动于衷地扯着Dean出了浴室。湿湿的脚掌马上被柔软的地毯包围了，Dean低下头，尽量显出服从的姿态。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">颈部的锁链很快被人系到了高处，他被人引导着按了下去，那对Dean来说有点为难，让他只能用跪在地上仰着脖子的姿势，他的Dom不发一言，缓缓用手抚摸他的脸颊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那人似乎很满意Dean的长相，手指不停在那蒙住的清绿眼珠处打转。Dean冷静下来，努力分析着，这是一个如此沉默的Dom，几乎让人怀疑是个哑巴，Dean没听见命令，连喘气声似乎都被尽量压低了...也许，也许正有Dom是这样的，毕竟Dean才是那个新手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他竖起耳朵，想捕捉男人的步幅，或者更多是他的声音，可却只能听到东西被翻弄的窸窸窣窣的声音。忽然大手覆盖上Dean的臀部，骤然的刺激让他弓起身来，锁链碰撞栏杆，叮铃当啷响。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那温热的大手，微微沁出的热汗，缓慢摩挲过Dean的臀部，他最最不安心的根源。Dean内心最深处的渴望在叫嚣，想要得快哭出来，但他的Dom却马上挪开了手，什么都不做了。Dean等了许久，那双手才又捧起他的身体，他配合着起身，尽量让自己的身体适合男人手的位置，直立着，上身快九十度地前倾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的身体被人掰开，一切都是头一次，冰凉粘湿的液体被挤入Dean的身体，他起初以为是精液，后来才想到有润滑液这东西；同时，两个东西被放到了他的穴口，一个滚烫一个冰凉，都粗得像小孩手臂，Dean咬住下唇，他不知道自己能不能受住这份疼痛，但疼痛总是好的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">可他这次依然没有等到，他的Dom似乎觉得他不配拥有疼痛一样，只是缓缓给他的身体插入一串葡萄大小的塑胶珠子，开关被按动，让他入睡的振动声在他体内回响起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">一切都从深深击中Dean神经的振动开始了，铁质的夹子被夹到Dean胸上，又被他的Dom狠心拨弄着；乳夹的链子一直延伸下去，连着的小铁棒被塞到Dean尿道里，这样男人一拽，Dean就不得不献上自己一样向他靠近。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">再没有更多的肢体接触了。Dean脚腕处被连上了铁棍，他再也没办法在男人面前闭合他的屁股，在他体内疯狂振动的小玩具和淫靡地溢出白色泡沫的小穴被人看得清清楚楚——Dean猜想那玩具是透明的——这样能愈发显得他自己卑贱，这总能让他好受。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他全身因快感颤动着，他的Dom翻出了一根硬硬的细皮鞭，鞭头被送到Dean湿润的嘴边，他也就听话地乖乖舔湿，他知道男人想要这个，他也想要这个。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">起初，皮鞭只是若有若无蹭过他的乳头腹股沟和臀部，但马上Dean就知道了厉害，他的Dom挥舞起皮鞭无声无息，细细的硬皮迅速击打在他腹肌上，鞭头总是狠狠擦过连在他乳头上的细链和他勃起的阴茎；接着是插在他屁股里的小玩具，男人很有技巧，总是撩动到Dean囊袋和穴口处的皮肤；他也偏爱Dean的臀尖和大腿内侧，那里很快就得到了重点照顾。后来，皮鞭干脆直接打在Dean的乳头和性器上，锁链的声音一直响着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean大口喘着气，他现在的姿势绝对算不上舒服，全靠大腿和腰支撑着，可这两处也很快酸软起来，Dean以前可从没用屁股夹着过什么东西，尤其他被鞭打的快感折磨着——他想要高潮了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的Dom细心注意到了，鞭打停止了，在Dean的呜咽声中玩具被从他的小穴里拿了出来。在他脖子皮带上的锁链被解下的瞬间，男人扶住了Dean，然后又用比Dean离开还快的速度离他而去。Dean又被按住跪了下来，屁股里被塞入了更大一号的假阴茎，房间安静了好一会，终于，炽热的，仿佛还冒着热气的男人的性器被送到了Dean的嘴边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean的全身血液充斥到了脑袋，尽管他的下身还高高挺立，尽管他的屁股还被眼前人折磨着。阴茎当然不会冒热气，可是那发咸的麝香味实在太浓重，还有更多的，另一种感觉...Dean不再想，他缓缓用嘴唇叼起脸颊边的肉棒，比他用身后的皮肤感受到的还要大，他不知道之后要怎么做，于是学着那些女生对他做的样子，伸出舌头轻轻吮吸舔弄，他的Dom迅速震颤了一下，像是不敢置信Dean粗糙的技巧能带给他的快感一样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">也许他是个经验丰富的人，男人很快镇定下来，他奖励似的抚摸Dean的头，接着用脚掌去玩弄Dean那还插着尿道棒的阴茎，他脚趾灵活，不时还顶弄挑拨着插在Dean身体里的小玩具。他脚掌巨大，温暖，湿润，而Dean不得不努力夹紧根本合不上的腿…夹紧男人的脚来抵抗自己胯部的热流。他的Dom似乎喜爱听到Dean含着他阴茎时那含糊不清的，哭泣似的呻吟，总是奖励性地拍打Dean的脸颊，那让他触电似的疼痛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean也从他嘴里胀大的阴茎知道这一点。他是没想到这东西居然还能再大，不过他不惊讶，他并非第一次见到这样粗大的肉棒。他吞吐着，渐渐找到了诀窍，可越是沉浸其中，越感到难以言说的恐慌，长度，厚度，气味，毛发的长度，微微挺动的方式，Dean不能骗自己没见过，每次洗完澡擦肩而过的一瞥，忽然听到动情的声音叫着自己名字时从门缝间的偷看，但他不愿意去回想，他从一开始就不愿意去回想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean心跳得越来越快，他把所有神经都努力集中在体内那唯一不是肉做成的玩具上，他全身的电流化成水，紧缩到快要让他死掉。可他却从始至终没有要停下的想法，尽管这样的声音已经在他潜意识的大海里叫嚣了千百遍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean全身在被男人传染过似的低热下，他嘴里的肉棒喷发了，比预估地要快好些，他咽下了精液。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">然后在那一刻，他终于听到了男人明显的喘气声，只出现了一下。于是Dean安慰自己是错觉，哑巴是不会喘气的，只会用手颤抖着擦掉他嘴角口交留下的痕迹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他被人拽着胸上的锁链站了起来，Dean走不了路，他两腿之间横着巨大的铁棍，男人在抱起他和解开锁链之间犹豫了一下，于是那长长的棍子被拆下来，而他脖子上又被拴上了铁链，被他的Dom拉着前行。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">一扇门打开的声音，外面的风吹进房间，这时Dean才想起这家俱乐部提供通向外界的阳台，一个随时会被注视到的，未知的外界。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是他习惯性地挡在了前面出去，为此肩膀擦过男人胳膊上的肌肉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他只会习惯性地挡在一个人前面出去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">还没等Dean的脑袋想清楚，他就被人扑住按在墙上亲吻，那么凶狠的亲吻，要呼吸尽他肺里所有空气的亲吻，要把他骨肉咬下来的亲吻，要把他所有潜藏的泪水都吻干的亲吻。他口腔里全是刚才口交的味道，而他身前的男人，他最爱的人，刚刚射在他嘴里的人，却妄图从这里面找到Dean自己的味道一样，凶狠亲吻着他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他被紧紧抱着，鼓风箱一样的剧烈喘气声喷吐在他裸露的皮肤上，还有那温暖的汗液裹满他全身的感觉，另一个人的体温煎熬青蛙一样煎熬着他。他是那么小心地爱着这份接触的感觉，可这一刻他体内的小人哭泣着要他离开，因为再不离开，他的心就要跳到另一个人的胸腔里面了，就像另一个人剧烈的心跳也会过来占据他的胸膛一样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">肺部火烧，呼吸难过，胃部抽搐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“NO...”，Dean用颤抖的口腔发出声音，男人已经在啃噬他戴着那熟悉皮带的脖颈，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得他发痒。他的阴茎又鼓胀起来，在Dean颤抖的腿间模拟着性交的姿势，戳刺着Dean通红还未射过的囊球，冲撞着Dean体内的假阴茎，Dean知道他想要的，那么急迫，他大腿内侧被狠狠折磨过的肌肤仿佛都要因为这激烈的动作流出血来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“NO...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那空出来的温暖巨大的手掌抚摸着Dean颤抖的唇瓣，似乎在说，你知道的，停止不是这个词，你的安全词呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“NO。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不能说出来，他不会给这个机会，即使两个人都心知肚明。如果他不说出来，这还是一场无性交的愉快契约，摘下眼罩前Dean还可以说什么都没发生。可他如果吐出那个词，那一切就都要结束了，Dean无法再控制自己，让自己被只敢在脑内肖想的人占有，或让日夜肖想自己的人占有他渴望的身体，Sam会知道他的所有秘密，留着污血的秘密，罪恶的秘密，残酷的秘密，所以那个安全词不会被说出来，永远不会，永远不能。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他再次被亲吻着，是温柔悲伤的亲吻，那喘气声就像质问，有什么好质问的呢？你知道和我完全一样的事实，还体会过我完全没有体会过的正常生活，你不该是现在反过来质疑的这个人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">可男人手上的动作并不同他的吻一样温柔，Dean锁链被人凶狠地扯下，乳头和阴茎的感觉瞬间空白了一下，接着火烧似的疼，另一人火热的肉体更紧密地压迫过来。后穴的玩具被人来回捣弄着，似乎这样还不够，最终那假阴茎被人粗鲁地拔出来，接着有双罪恶的大手温柔地抚摸着他的穴口，拨弄着，似乎在丈量这可怜的，小小的，今日才首次被开发的小洞能不能容纳下那怪物似的整个手掌一样。他在威胁Dean，他在逼迫Dean。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">而Dean不发一言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">说不定这正是他想要的呢，Sam讥讽地想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的动作顿了一下，之后愤怒地开始了自己的行动，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，他尽量延长每根手指在Dean体内的时间，第三根手指扩张的时间最久，像是倒计时数到此，已经无可再数。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的哥哥静静把头停到他的肩上，他知道这是Dean在说不会屈服，他想象着Dean眼罩下的眼睛，闭着的，长长的睫毛安静祥和地垂着，阳光会给它渡上他最爱的那层细细的阴影，而那阴影现在却延伸到两个人心里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他塞入第四根手指，感到他怀里的身体全身肌肉都紧张起来，他尽可能舒缓Dean的紧张。他用搂着他哥哥的那只手，把Dean那被锁在背后的，因疼痛而攥紧的手指，一根根地掰开，他温柔地亲吻着自己哥哥的耳垂和下颚线。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的手缓缓模拟着抽插的动作，等Dean放松下来，他的大拇指也已经准备好了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“Dean，你知道这不行的，你不行的，你得说安全词了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他已经毫不避讳了，Dean晕乎乎地想，是他的Sammy的声音，带着点沾染了欲望的沙哑，而这份欲望是...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean咬住了嘴唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你说和不说，会有什么改变吗？我们想和彼此做爱，我们之间已经做了除了性交以外所有与性有关的事，而我猜你早就感到是我了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">至少...</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Sam愤怒地沉默了，和Dean一样的沉默，他狠了狠心，大拇指尽可能小心地塞了进去，刚进去一点，Dean就痛地弹起，流泪在他的肩膀上，连皮质眼罩都没挡住的，汹涌的泪水，Sam的心抽搐起来，可是他需要Dean说出来，不仅是他的名字和爱，还有很多事，他以一己之力担负在身上的伤痛和秘密，Sam需要他全部说出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他紧紧搂着自己发抖的哥哥，他的呼吸跟着一起颤抖着，而他的手，还在稳稳地向Dean体内推进，他们的眼泪混在一起，Sam轻柔地吻着Dean发白的脸颊和嘴唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“嘿，Dean，你看，我慢慢进去了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他摘掉了Dean的眼罩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">今天的阳光是这样的吗？Dean被刺激得一时睁不开眼睛，而下身的疼痛还在让他脑袋发晕，他想他是怎样行尸走肉般地到了这家俱乐部，没注意到阳光，没注意到足迹，没注意到身后跟着的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他下巴正搁在Sam的肩膀上，他不敢看自己，更不敢看抱着自己的人。Dean痛得一动都动不了，他脆弱地微微张着嘴，却无法呼喊出声音，无法腾挪进空气，他的确不好承受这个，可并非不能，尤其是Sam在做这件事，Sam对他做任何事都是可以的，他放心他对他做的一切，除了做爱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Sam并不这样想，他看着自己的哥哥痛苦到无法蜷缩，浑身发白，甚至无法颤抖呼救，他知道不行了，他的手那么大，最粗的地方现在绝对进不去的，事实上，Dean早就在流血了，Dean经常在流血，可不该是清醒着的Sam造成的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他把手掌抽了出来，上面沾着他哥哥的血，那手被放到Dean嘴边，Dean扭过头去，终于还是垂着眼乖乖舔掉了，Sam开始恨他这样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你甚至不看我吗？你要逃避到什么时候？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Sam难以接受Dean的反应，他强硬地捧过Dean的头，让他们的视线对在一起，声音里悲伤的火焰渐烧渐旺，“你...你宁愿莫名其妙找一个陌生人对你做这些伤害你的事，也不愿意告诉你的弟弟你有多痛苦，甚至不愿意看看他，叫出他的名字吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是Dean看向Sam，听到这种声音，他不得不看，像是某种兽类保护幼崽的反射。他的眼睛在通彻的阳光下近乎是透明的，里面的灵魂干净到罪恶，他确实负着罪，罪的分量和他爱人的力度等同，他终于面对他的弟弟。他看向Sam，Sam的后面，那里不仅仅有他们扭曲的爱，还有那黑暗庞大的，要把人淹没的现实，逼得他喘不过气来。他怎么能看着他？怎么能告诉他他被自己的父亲要求去杀了他？杀掉那个Dean为保护他而出生的Sammy？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">在爱以后吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我很痛苦，Dean，John死了我也会痛苦，可是我更爱你，我担心你。Dean，我爱你，所以我来了，不甘心嫉妒地来了，Dean——”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他用期望的眼神看着他，那让Dean想起很多很多年以前，很多很多次他看着Sam的样子，他看着他年幼的弟弟，心里总是温暖到流泪，像是刚融化了的冰淇淋，他一次次为他留下来，把他的自由拴在Sam的自由上，他是他的希望，唯一的希望，一直是。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“Sa...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他张开口，就连张开口这个动作，都像是天生为Sam设定的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Sam呼吸停滞了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“Sammy”，他讲了出来，于是这一切给他们带来快感，却也带来伤害的契约便终于结束了，而其他契约上禁止的内容将会发生。Dean知道这一点，所以他说了，因为他看见了这么多年来他唯一凭借着活着的事物，他看见了Sam。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你知道我说的我爱你的意思，对吗？你知道。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">是的，他知道，就像他永远说不出口的同样的一句话一样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Dean想，他知道，如果这能让Sam快乐。而Dean，Dean会凭借着这份爱一直活下去，一直活很久，直到Sam不再爱他的那一天，那就是他会死去的那一天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">希望这一天永不到来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">*END*</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>